paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups get a Fox: by Catlover
Pups get a Fox By Lavendertheenvironmentpup "Amy!" yelled Coby, a grayish black kitten. "We need your help! Melody's chipmunk is stuck on a tall tree!" "Alright!" said the little red fox. She hopped in her plane and took off. "Okay, Precious. I'm just going to help you get down," said Amy Fox in a sweet and soothing voice. Then Precious hopped out of the tree. "Precious!" yelled Melody, a white kitten. "I got her! Zippy, catch!" yelled Amy. She threw down a kitty pack, similar to Chase's pup pack. "What am I supposed to do with this?" asked Zippy, a black kitten. "Just say what you need and meow," replied Amy. "Okay, umm, trampoline, meow!" said Zippy. Then a trampoline popped out of the kitty pack. "Okay Precious. I'm going to let you go, but you will land on the trampoline," said Amy, still in her plane. Then she let go of Precious, and the chipmunk landed on the trampoline. "Precious! Oh, I'm so glad you're okay," said Melody, jumping up and down. "Thank you!" "Just helping out my friends!" said Amy. (scene change: Melody's badge) The next day Amy was watching PAW Patrol. "I just love watching the pups and Ryder save the day in Adventure Bay," said Amy, with her eyes shimmering with delight. "Oh, come on sis! The PAW Patrol isn't real," said her brother, Humphrey. "Yes they are, and I'll prove it to you! I'm going to Adventure Bay to see them!" yelled Amy. She stormed out of the den and hopped in her plane. "Wait! I was just messing with you!" yelled Humphrey. But she was already gone. You know how brothers and sisters are. (scene change: Keke's badge) Amy was thinking about how it would be nice to be apart of the PAW Patrol. "Maybe I can meet my heroes, Skye and Rubble," she said to herself. Then her plane started to shake. "Huh? What's going....*gasp*.... I forgot to fill it up with fuel!" yelled Amy. Then her plane started to fall into the ocean of Adventure Bay. (scene change: Chase's badge) Marshall and Chase heard a loud crash and explosion. "Whoa! What was that?!" asked Marshall. "I don't know but whatever it was, it's a job for the PAW patrol! C'mon, let's go get Ryder and the pups," said Chase. Then they ran off, barking and howling. "Ryder! Ryder!" said Marshall and Chase, panting. "*pant* We heard...*pant*...a loud explosion in the ocean!" said Chase. "Someone might be in trouble!" said Marshall. "Don't worry, pups. No job is too big, no pup is too small!" said Ryder. Then he pulled out his pup pad and pressed the button to call the rest of the pups. Skye, Rubble, Rocky, and Zuma's tags lit up. "PAW Patrol, to the lookout!" said Ryder. "Ryder needs us!" said Skye, Rocky, Rubble, and Zuma. "I'll race you to the lookout!" said Zuma. "You're on!" said Skye. So the pups ran to the lookout. "Hey! Wait for meeeeeeeeeee! Oomph!" yelled Marshall."Heh, oops. Sorry!" Then they got in the elevator, changed into their uniforms, and hopped into their positions. "Ready for action, Ryder sir!" said Chase. "Pups, there was a plane crash in the ocean," said Ryder. Then on his pup pad, he pressed Zuma's tag. "Zuma, I need you and your buoy to help whoever was in the plane." "Weady, set, get wet!" said Zuma. Then Ryder pressed Chase's tag. "Chase, I need you and your wench to pull the plane onto shore." "Chase is on the case!" said Chase. Then Ryder pressed Marshall's tag. "And Marshall, I need you to come just in case he or she is hurt." "Ready for a ruff, ruff, rescue!" said Marshall. "The rest of you come just in case I need a few extra paws. Alright, PAW Patrol, is on a roll!" said Ryder. Then Zuma, Chase, and Marshall hopped in their vehicles and took off, with the other pups behind them. (scene change: Zuma's badge) "Help!" yelled Amy. Then she heard vehicles that sounded familiar. She saw the PAW Patrol! "Don't worry little fox, we're here to help!" said Ryder. "Rwarf, buoy!" said Zuma. Then the buoy flew to the fox. Amy jumped onto the buoy and Zuma pulled her to shore. "Chase, now!" said Ryder. "Wench, rwarf!" said Chase. Then Chase tossed it to Ryder. "Alright, bring it in slowly," said Ryder. "Wench motor, rwarf!" said Chase. Then the plane was on the beach. "Thank you!" said Amy. As Marshall hoped out of his truck, his eyes grew big as he saw the little fox. "Wow! She's so...pretty!" said Marshall in a hushed voice, as he began to blush. Amy turned to the little Dalmatian. Marshall quickly cocked his head up out of his gaze. "Are you hurt?" asked Marshall, running. Then he tripped and bumped into Ryder, sending his pup pad flying into the water. "Oops, sorry Ryder," said Marshall. "Don't worry, I can fix," said Amy. Then she got the pup pad out of the water and fixed it. "Wow, thanks," said Ryder. "No problem. If there's a problem I can fix it!" said Amy. Then she gasped. "Oh my gosh, it's Skye, Rubble, Rocky, Marshall, Chase, Zuma, and Everest! Wait, where is Everest?" asked Amy. "She's at Jake's Mountain. Wait, you know us?" asked Ryder. "Yes! I'm a fan of yours," said Amy. "Really? Well good news! For fixing my pup pad and showing your bravery, you are now a member of the PAW Patrol!" said Ryder, handing her a badge with a computer on it. "*gasp* Oh, thank you! It's a dream come true! But first, I need to call my friends, in case they are worried," said Amy. Then she called them on her tag. "Amy, are you okay?" asked Skyler. "Yes, I'm fine. Better than fine! I joined the PAW Patrol!" said Amy. "Are you coming back?" asked Coby. "I'll be there from time to time to visit," said Amy. "Okay. Have fun!" said Skyler. "Now, are you hurt?" asked Marshall. "I'm fine, I just have a little scratch on my ear, but I'll be fine," said Amy. "Bandage, rwarf!" said Marshall. (scene change: Skye's badge) Then the pups went to Jake's Mountain. "Again, thank you all for rescuing me," said Amy. "Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help!" said Ryder. Then the pups barked and howled and went snowboarding. Marshall accidentally bumped into Amy. "Sorry about that," said Marshall, blushing, not noticing Amy making a snowball while he laughed. Then she threw it at him. "You are such good pups," said Ryder. This story is actually by Lavendertheevironmentpup. I changed it from Catlover to Lavendertheevironmentpup. Category:Amy Fox Category:Fanon Category:PAW Patrol Movies